


Faster

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is a brat. (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster

"Can't you fuck any faster?" asked Kaiba impatiently.  
Jounouchi growled and thrust faster.  
Kaiba smirked. "I don't have all day," he continued.  
"You're such a jerk," the other grunted between pants.  
"Hmm... 'jerk'. Maybe you should do that too and shut - ahh -" he gasped a bit as Jounouchi hit his prostate quite nicely. "- that yappy mouth of yours."  
The blonde let out another growl. "You should shut your fucking face too," Jounouchi said, before prying the young CEOs mouth open to make him suck on the invading fingers.  
"Mmph..."  
They were both so close and the sweat cooling off of their chests made them shiver despite their passionate heat.  
Kaiba moaned as he reached his peak, cumming in pulsating spurts and onto Jounounchi's chest. Jounouchi growled again and bit down hard on the brunettes shoulder as he came.  
Spent, he all but collapsed onto the other boy.  
Kaiba squawked. "Get off! You're heavy."  
"Psh. Bossy bastard. Can't ya be at least a bit thankful?" Jounouchi lifted himself slightly on his arms.  
"Hmm... I suppose," Kaiba said in mock contemplation. "Next time, it'll be your turn to bottom."  
Jounouchi shivered as the thought ran though his head that there would even _be_ a next time.  
He grinned widely. "Sure, moneybags. Just name the time and place and I'll be there."  
"Such an obedient dog," Kaiba mocked, minutely pushing the other away to grab a few tissues to clean up the mess Jounounchi had smeared on him.  
Jounouchi snorted.  
"I'm gonna to take a shower. That okay?"  
Kaiba sighed in annoyance as he dressed. "Fine, but I'm going to work. Show yourself out."  
Jounouchi grinned again as he made his way to the bathroom.  
"Later," he called over his shoulder.  
"Bye," Kaiba replied as they both left his bedroom.


End file.
